Our Story
by gothiclolita89
Summary: Kubiarkan kau berlari sejauh apapun tapi perlu kau ingat bahwa kau adalah milikku dan aku adalah milikmu.


**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title : Our Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto isn't mine. The original chara is own by Masashi Kishimoto but this story is purely mine.**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt, Fluff**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Ini FF trial jadi maaf kalo jelek. Dan seperti biasa tidak butuh Flame dalam bentuk apapun. Daripada ngasih flame pada Author yang berani publish karyanya. Kenapa flamer yang suka pake anonim ga bikin sendiri ff yang dia suka dan setelah itu rasain suka dukanya bikin ff.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast**

**Namikaze Naruto (19 tahun).**

**Uchiha Sasuke (25 tahun).**

**Cast lain mendukung.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Summary: Kubiarkan kau berlari sejauh apapun tapi perlu kau ingat bahwa kau adalah milikku dan aku adalah milikmu.

.

.

.

Note: kata dengan **garis bawah** adalah translate

.

.

.

Gadis cantik itu duduk di sudut kafe. Tempat biasanya dia menghabiskan waktu dengan sang kekasih. Ia melihat kearah jalan yang sedari tadi di guyur hujan. Orang-orang masih saja ramai berlalu lalang meski hujan derah tengah mengguyur kota itu. Tangan-tangan lentik itu menuliskan dua huruf di kaca yang berembut karena hujan.

S & N

Dengan gambar berbentuk hati yang melingkari dua huruf tersebut. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. Lalu dengan cepat menghapus tulisannya hingga tidak berbekas. Ia menghela nafas. Kenapa lama sekali?. Bahkan coklat panas yang tadi di pesannya sudah tidak panas lagi.

**Klining!.**

"Selamat datang." Suara seorang pelayan wanita sedang menyambut tamu yang masuk melalui pintu dengan lonceng kecil diatasnya. Lonceng yang akan berbunyi setiap ada pengunjung yang masuk.

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk kafe itu. Ia tersenyum saat melihat seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam sedang berjalan menuju arahnya. Pemuda yang menjadi kekasihnya selama beberapa bulan ini. Pemuda yang juga senpai di universitas tempatnya menimba ilmu.

"Maaf, sudah lama menunggu?." Katanya sambil duduk di depan Naruto

Naruto tersenyum manis. "Tidak apa-apa." Mata biru itu tidak lepas dari setiap pergerakan yang di lakukan oleh si pria.

"Oh ya, kau sudah makan? Apa mau ku pesankan?." Katanya.

"Aku sudah pesan, kau sendiri saja." Katanya sambil menunjuk gelas coklat yang sudah di minumnya.

"Ada apa? Kau tau, setelah ini aku harus pergi." Katanya.

"Umm, _Let's break up_." Kata Naruto dengan tenang. ( "Umm, Ayo putus." )

"_What?!."_ Pria itu terlihat kaget. ( "Apa?!." )

"_Let's break up_." Ulangnya. ( "Ayo kita putus." )

"Tu-tunggu Naruto. Tidak! Apa yang kau katakan? Putus? Tidak-tidak. Aku tidak ingin putus." Pria itu meninggikan suaranya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil. "Sudah lama aku memikirkannya dan kurasa ini yang terbaik."

"Apa ada orang lain?. Kau mengkhianatiku?." Desisnya marah.

Naruto tersenyum miris. "Aku? Bukan sebaliknya?."

"NARUTO!." Bentaknya hingga membuat semua pengunjung cafe itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah mereka.

"_I know everything_." Lirihnya. "_You and her. Behind my back. Everything_." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Selama seminggu ini, tanpa di ketahui kekasihnya, Naruto terus mengikuti dan melihat kemesraan pria itu dengan salah satu temannya- mantan teman lebih tepatnya. 2 minggu lalu ia tidak sengaja melihat pria itu berciuman denga gadis berambut pink yang sangat ia kenal. ("Aku tau semuanya."; "Kau dan dia. Dibelakangku. Semuanya".)

Mata pria itu membulat. Kemarahan tadi berubah jadi penyesalan. Pria itu menyadari kesalahannya.

"Naruto, aku-."

"_It's mean you were not meant to me. You know I hate cheater_." Kata Naruto dingin. Pria itu kaget melihat perubahan Naruto. Tidak ada lagi Naruto yang manis dan hangat. ( "Ini berarti kamu bukan untukku. Kau tahu aku benci pengkhianat.")

"Tidak, jangan tinggalkan aku Naru. Aku masih mencintaimu. Kumohon." Pria itu menggenggam jemari Naruto. Berharap gadis itu luluh dan memaafkannya. Tapi Naruto menarik tangannya.

"_Let's end this now_."

Naruto beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya tanpa memperdulikan pria itu. Ia keluar dari cafe itu. Untungnya hujan sudah berhenti. Menyisakan sedikit rintik-rintik hujan. Ia merapatkan mantel kashmeer coklat yang di pakainya untk menghalau hawa dingin. Naruto berjalan di trotoar yang masih agak sepi setelah hujan. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di depannya. Pintu mobil itu terbuka, menampakan sesosok pria rupawan yang mampu membuat semua gadis berteriak kegirangan.

"Masuklah."

" . . ." Naruto hanya terdiam. Pria itu menghela nafas kemudian keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan ke arah Naruto. Ia menarik tangan gadis itu dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak bicara dalam mobil. Pria tampan itu fokus dengan menyetir dan Naruto memilih mengedarkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Butuh 10 menit untuk sampai ke rumah Naruto. Mansion Namikaze, sebuah mansion mewah yang terletak di luar pusat kota. Pria itu menghentikan mobilnya di depan pintu mansion itu. Naruto langsung keluar dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Pria itu menghela nafas kemudian menyerahkan kunci mobil mewahnya kepada seorang pelayan dan segera menyusul Naruto.

Naruto tengkurap di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal. Pria itu memasuki kamar Naruto tanpa malu seolah ia memang sudah terbiasa masuk kamar bernuansa kuning gadis dengan wallpaper bergambar bunga matahari.

"Hey, lepaskan sepatumu dulu." Kata pria itu.

"Aku lelah."

Lagi, pria itu menghela nafas. Ia meraih kaki mungil itu dan melepaskan sepatunya lalu meletakkannya di rak penyimpanan sepatu milik gadis itu. Naruto bangun dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Memperhatikan segala hal yang dilakukan pria itu. Memperhatikan pria itu meletakkan sepatu flatnya di tempat yang seharusnya.

"Nah, _Teme_."

Pria itu berbalik dan berjalan mendekati Naruto. Pria itu, Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal dengan wajah tampan dan kekayaan yang tidak akan habis selama tujuh turunan. "Hn."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?. Kau mengikutiku ya?."

"Bukankah itu sudah keharusan?." Kata pria itu datar. Sasuke duduk di samping Naruto. Ia mengusap rambut pirang itu dengan lembut.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengikutiku." Kata Naruto sebal.

"Tidak mungkin mungkin aku membiarkan calon istriku bersama dengan pria lain sendirian bukan, Uchiha Naruto?."

"Yah, Sasuke _teme no baka_."

Sasuke tersenyum. Pria itu mengeluarkan kotak beludru biru kecil dari dalam jas hitam yang di pakainya. Ia membuka kotak itu. Sebuah cincin platina bertahtakan rare "Blue Moon" diamond 20k dan dikelilingi oleh colorless diamond. Pria itu menyematkan cincin mahal itu ke jari tengah tangan kanan Naruto lalu menciumnya.

"Tentu saja, karena Uchiha Naruto adalah MILIK Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sasuke adalah MILIK Uchiha Naruto." Katanya mutlak.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kita belum menikah Teme~~. Dan namaku masih Namikaze."

"Kita akan menikah 3 bulan lagi di hari ulang tahun yang ke 20, _remember_?."

"Tidak mau, aku masih muda dan aku masih ingin bermain."

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Membuat pipi gadis itu bersemu merah. "Apa aku kurang memberimu waktu bermain hmm?. Aku bahkan mengijinkanmu berpacaran dengan pria lain 2 bulan ini."

"Itu karena kau _teme_!." Ia menggembungkan pipinya.

.

.

**-Flashback-**

Sepasang sejoli itu sedang duduk di taman mansion Uchiha setelah makan malam pertunangan mereka. Makan malam hanya antara keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha. Mereka duduk sambil menikamati bulan purnama. Sang gadis menyandarkan bahunya di pundak sang pria.

"Nah, _teme_."

"Ck, sopan sekali kau memanggil calon suamimu _teme_."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Apa menurutmu mereka tidak terlalu cepat?." Ternyata kedua keluarga mereka bergerak cepat karena selain pertunangan, mereka juga membicarakan tentang pernikahan yang akan dilakukan pada hari ulang tahun Naruto 6 bulan lagi.

"Hn, kurasa tidak. Tahun ini usiaku 25 tahun dan kau juga hampir 20 tahun."

"Bahkan kita belum pernah pacaran, iyakan?." Gerutunya.

". . ."

"_Teme_?."

". . ."

Gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya. Ia lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Sasuke yang terlihat gugup. "Aku bukan yang pertama?. Jawab teme." Naruto mengguncang tubuh Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawabnya terpaksa.

"Ini tidak adil. Aku juga ingin punya pacar."

"Ck, siapa yang mau dengan gadis manja sepetimu." Sasuke buru-buru menutup mulutnyaa.

"Apa kau bilang?." Aura kemarahan menggelegar dari tubuh gadis pirang itu. "Kau menyebalkan _baka teme_. Akan kubuktikan padamu kalau aku juga bisa memiliki pacar yang lebih tampan darimu."

**-Flashback End-**

.

.

"Kau tau, setiap kali melihatnya bersamamu. Rasanya aku ingin membunuh pria itu dengan tanganku sendiri. _He touch your hand. Touch mine_." Sasuke mengecup punggung tangan Naruto.

"Cuma menyentuh tangan doank kok." Naruto dengan muka memerah parah. Bagaimana bisa pantat ayam ini bisa bersikap romantis seperti tadi.

Sasuke terus memperhatikan calon istrinya itu. Wajah mereka kian mendekat dan

Chup.

Sasuke mengecup bibir mungil itu. Membuat sang pemilik terbelalak kaget.

Manis!

Sasuke menjilat bibirnya. Ia kembali mencium bibir mungil itu. Ciumannya berubah menjadi makin dalam dan liar. Sasuke memangut bibir itu dengan semangat membara. Ck, sifat mesumnya bangkit rupanya. Berterima kasihlah pada penulis ini wahai pantat ayam bakar bumbu kecap madu karena telah mengijinkan kau berlovey dovey ria bersama Naruchan. Mereka makin terhanyut dengan ciuman itu hingga tanpa sadar tangan pantat ayam itu mulai menjelajahi tubuh Naruto.

BRAKK!

"Naru-chan, Nii-san pu. . ." Pintu tak berdosa itu di dobrak dengan tidak elit oleh seorang makhluk berambut orange menyala.

.

.

". . . lang."

Mata ruby itu terbelalak dengan sempurna.

Adiknya

Naru-channya

Di tindih

Di atas kasur.

.

.

.

Hening

.

.

.

Hening

.

.

.

Hening

.

.

.

"YAH, ANAK AYAM BODOH. KUBUNUH KAU!."

.

.

.

Oh sepertinya si Loli gak sebaik itu ngebiarin kamu bermesraan lama-lama dengan Naru-chan yah hohohoho.

.

.

**-END-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
